


Samaritan(Part 1)

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Cheating, Crossdress i mean, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Genderplay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Payback, Tim is going to have a field day, everyone does it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Damian only wanted to be a good Samaritan.





	Samaritan(Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



Damian was happy with Colin. The redhead was kind, honest, and had an innocence about him  
that Damian wouldn't trade for the world,

So why was he here?  
He'd only wanted to drop off some files Conner had left behind after sharing a cup of coffee with  
him and Colin honestly he just wanted to be a good Samaritan……  
Okay fine he was spying on Tim sue him.  
\------  
Damian walked to the house in a sour mood Colin had been gone for a week and barely had  
time to call and when he did call a hand may or may not have slipped into Damian’s  
panties (though he'd never admit it.)

Knocking on the door Damian prepared for Tim to open the door dress nearly hiked up with cum  
leaking down his pale legs.

When the door opened Damian was surprised to be met with Conner Kent in a tight fitting tank  
top with a pair of ripped jeans and no Tim in sight.

“Damian I thought you'd be joining your father on his business trip y’know fun In the sun and  
all?” Oh yeah Bruce had offered to bring Damian to California with him while he worked out a  
few irregularities in the reports but he declined, feeling quite bored without his husband.

‘ _But you might give me something to do_.’ Damian thought blushing at the implication.

“You alright you're looking a little red there?” Conner asked and Damian found himself without  
anything to say, a rare occurrence.

“Urm yes quite fine Mr.Kent where is Timothy today? He's usually here instead of you if you  
don't mind my asking,” Damian wanted to scream at himself his mind said ‘stop’ but his body  
and mouth said ‘ _Your husband is not home and you need company!’_

 _‘Shame on you! What would mother think?_ ’ Damian thought inwardly sighing in relief that his  
conscience was still intact.

“Oh Tim? He's visiting his parents for the weekend his dad had a stroke he needed to leave  
quickly why do you ask?” Conner asked and Damian bit his lip.

“I just wanted to drop off some files you left over at my place if you had a minute?” Damian  
explained handing over the file ,yet again biting his lip.

“Don't do that,” Damian looked up in surprise at Conner’s semi stern face.

“Don't do what Mr. Kent?” Damian asked and Conner grunted.

“Bite your lip, pretty little girl like you might get yourself in trouble.” Conner said teasingly and  
Damian snorted.

“I can handle myself just fine Mr. Kent.” Damian said with a smirk.  
‘But who's gonna take care of you down there?’ His mind asked in a sing song voice which he  
paid no attention to.

“Aw shame I'd take care of you real nicely,” Wait a minute what?

“Mmm shame Mr. Kent handsome man like you I might say yes,” Flirting with another man's  
husband Tim would have a field day!

‘ _Until he finds out it was his husband_!’

“You know what I'm being rude do you wanna come Inside for a cup of coffee?” Conner asked  
and Damian nodded as Conner allowed him inside.

“So what are you doing home today?” Damian asked the clack of his heels echoing throughout  
the house as he walked.

“Some idiot decided to meddle with one of the more high risk projects released a whole tank of  
cicadas in the process!” Conner snorted and Damian nodded he'd heard about that incident but  
he wasn't paying attention to that his attention was focused on the bulge forming in Conner’s  
pants

“My Mr. Kent excited are we?” He hadn't meant to say that aloud but he was obviously heard as  
Conner flustered.

“Excuse me?” Conner said clearing his throat and Damian bit his cheek.

“I'm so sorry Mr. Kent it's best if I leave.” Damian felt like a fool here he was willing to betray  
Colin the first(read: second) chance he got!

“No.” What?

“Erm I must insist Mr. Kent I really have made quite the mess here,” Now he really needed to  
leave.

 

“Tim won't mind he has Dick Jason Bart occasionally a few others too we aren't exactly  
monogamous as far as he thinks I know.” Son of a bitch he knew everything.

“I don't blame him I'm not exactly around much and a pretty thing like Tim? He needs constant  
care, and I can't give him that.”

“But I can give you a hell of a time If you let me?” He couldn't refuse.

“Don't just stand there I'm not getting any younger Kent,” In some way this was revenge no way  
in hell he was gonna let Tim tell him how to care for his husband!  
\-----  
Damian found himself being pinned to the couch Conner’s lips pressed onto his, Hands  
exploring his hips excitedly  
Damian gasped as cold hands touched his now bare thighs gently rubbing circles.

“Mr.Kent I must insist you stop teasing me!” Damian said and Conner smirked, Damian **was** a little princess.  
Conner spread Damian's legs careful not to let him fall off of the couch.

“You sure about this?”

“My lord Kent-

“Just joking. ” Conner said and Damian moaned as Conner rubbed the crotch of his panties  
slowly

"Now let's see if we can make something nice come out of your mouth." Conner said rubbing the Slit at the tip of Damian's cock. 

 

"Tt K-kent!" Damian said clutching the couch cushion tightly.

 

"What do you want me to do princess?" Conner asked innocently and Damian whined bucking his hips up violently. 

 

"I want you to fuck me. Now." Damian said and Conner smirked. 

He could do just that. 

\---

Tim was tired, it turns out his father would be fine as long as he didn't work as much. 

All Tim wanted to do was go home and make love to his wonderful husband, 

Who apparently had company.

The bedroom and living room  light were on and as he walked to the door he heard a faint moan. 

 

"Faster please!" Damian? Son of a whore.

Tim unlocked the door and quietly walked inside. He needed to see this.

 

Conner was pounding into Damian faster and faster as he cried out. 

 

"Anne I'm about to Gah!" Tim growled as Conner spilled into Damian,  the boy in question whimpering softly. 

 

"Oh that's right you haven't come yet have You?" Damian bit his lip and Conner suddenly hit (read: spanked) Damian.

 

"Pretty girl what did I tell you about biting your lip?" Conner asked as he pulled out of Damian. 

 

"It'd get me into trouble." Damian whispered and Conner nodded.

 

"Good, now I want you to sit on my lap." Tim rose an eyebrow at the request 'Sit in his lap?'.

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Daddy." Damian turned to look up at Conner. 

"What? "

"When I have you do this I want you to call me daddy." Damian looked uncertain as he sank into Conner's lap. 

 

"Okay... Daddy. "Damian said and Conner smirked.

"Now let's get the princess feeling good." Damian yelped as he sank onto Conner's now hard cock.

 

"Daddy!" Damian cried near tears and Conner wiped the small drop. 

"Shhh don't worry princess I'll get you there."

Conner began to thrust up violently as Damian cried out.

 

"Daddy please please!" Damian cried and Conner thrusted up one final Time before Damian cried out and came all over him.

 

"Thank you daddy....." Damian said panting and Conner smiled weakly.

 

"Anything for such a good girl."

"Conner you're breaking my heart here. "


End file.
